Catgirl Sayuri!
by Spazzy Neko
Summary: Action, adventure, comedy, and...a catgirl? What more could one need?
1. Runaway

Many years ago, a great war erupted between the different species of demons. But thanks to Tsubomi, a mystical demon, peace washed over the land. Since then, tension has begun to devour that peace. Now, anyone who dares to cross the border of their territory shall be exiled and sentenced to death.

A young girl, around the age of 15, is seen slumped over her desk. She wore a school uniform, consisting of a crimson sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, a plaid gold tie and skirt that went to her mid-thigh, and knee-high white socks. Another, optional, part of the uniform that she wore was a white cat ear hat with gold ribbons tied on each side. Her bangs as well as the bun were raven colored, the rest was crimson colored and flowed down to her waist.

"Miss Aino! Miss Aino, wake up!"

Sayuri's ears flicker from beneath the hat as she opens her scarlet colored eyes to glance jadedly at the teacher towering above her.

"…H-Huh?"

The teacher walks away and taps her finger against the wooden podium located in the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry that my class puts you to sleep. But at least _try_ and stay with us, if it's not too much trouble, okay?"

The bell rings and the students flock out of the classroom. Sayuri changes out of her schoolgirl uniform and into her gym uniform. It was required for all of the students to wear a white T-shirt, the edges of the sleeves and rim of the neck being red in color and the bloomers as well. She is the last person to be picked and a troubled expression appears on her face

"_I'm the last one to be chosen yet again" _Sayuri thinks.

Sayuri is assigned to be the goalie, and after she is bombarded with soccer balls, three girls from her team begin conversing

"Why'd we have to have Sayuri on our team?" a girl with light blue hair pulled into a side ponytail asks.

"We're never going to win now" a violet-haired girl with a boyish haircut mumbles.

The third girl from the group, with shoulder length brunette hair, confronts Sayuri.

"Thanks a lot Sayuri! Can't you ever do anything right?" the brunette states.

Sayuri hangs her head and utters a soft "I-I'm sorry." The class eventually dismisses for lunch. Sayuri had been munching on the cuisine on her tray, just as a blond-haired girl flips the tray onto her uniform and pours water overtop of her head. Sayuri becomes humiliated as people start to laugh, and rushes out of the room.

Sayuri lies on her bed, her eyes slowly managing to open. She sits up dismally and stretches one arm towards the ceiling while yawning. Her arm drops and she stares downwards, as if looking at something, yet, nothing at all.

"That was…the last time I ever went to school…" she said, referring to the dream of her past.

The light of day had been consumed by darkness. Sayuri opens her window and watches as the stars begin to appear. The girl whom Sayuri despises, the blond-haired girl from before, began to walk along the sidewalk, drawing nearer to the window. Sayuri developed a shocked expression and withdrew hurriedly into the house. The house was quiet and Sayuri crept around the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this…but to venture past the Cat Demon Village border would be suicide."

A hushed voice from inside of Sayuri's spirit spoke forth.

"You must overcome your fear. Only when you search, will you find the path leading to destiny."

This inner voice fueled something inside of Sayuri. She changes out of her pajamas and into a new outfit. It was a black turtleneck with her usual gold cat collar around her neck, the cut off sleeves from the top were tired around her elbows with crimson ribbon, and she wore a crimson skirt that fell to the middle of her thigh. On her legs she wore black socks that went a little past her knee's with a scarlet sash tied around them and think wooden sandals with a metal plate on her foot that went up to her ankle, revealing only her toes. Although it was late at night, people still bustled about the town. Sayuri crept around throughout the shadows. Her ears, now freed from the cat ear hat, swiveled. This signaled that someone was approaching. She runs and swerves down an alleyway, crashing head-on into a pile of trashcans, causing her tail to flare.

"Mmph!"

She stands up and glances back at the scattered trashcans she had previously collided into.

"…Oops?"

Sayuri takes off running before anyone catches her and arrives at the territory border. She lurks behind a tree at a safe distance away and glances around wearily at the guards, which were grouped into pairs and spread out around the area. A marking on her leg, the astrology sign for Pisces, began to glow and a flute appeared in her hands as she readied herself.

"I hope…I can pull this off" she says below a whisper, growing more nervous as time went on.

Sayuri breathes in deeply and begins to play a soft, sleep inducing tune. Soon, all the guards within a mile radius toppled over one another and Sayuri takes advantage of the opportunity. She scaled up the wire fence, and after what felt like miles of running she stops, kneels over, and pants breathlessly. The sound of running water fills her ears and she decides to follow it. She found herself at a river, which led down to a waterfall.

"Wow…I've only seen the waterfall from my roof. It's a lot prettier up close."

Sayuri sits near the edge of the river and fills her cupped hands with water. A strong, booming voice interrupts her relaxation.

"Sayuri Aino! You have disobeyed the law and are hereby sentenced to death."

Sayuri noticed the guards had formed a semi-circle around the front of her. The guard who had previously spoke takes out a slingshot and launches a continuous attack, using pinball-like ammunition. Sayuri throws her arms over her face as protection and springs to her feet.

"The river is too wide to jump across, but I have no other choice" Sayuri muses.

She pounced into the air and aimed to land on the stone she had just spotted, but the guard, who had pushed himself off from a tree branch and flipped onto the opposite side of the river, hits Sayuri square in the forehead which sends her flying backwards into the raging water of the river. As she tumbles over the waterfall she reaches one hand out towards the quickly disappearing land.

Sayuri wakes up in a lush forest with beams of moonlight shining through the trees and glimmering against the water. She winces as she pushes herself into a sitting position and rubs her head.

"Ugh…W-What happened?"

Sayuri is taken by surprise as a sapphire-haired wolf girl with a white tail and ears approaches and crouches down next to her. Her face framing hair barely reached past her chin and a single black braid hung to her shoulders. She wore a midriff revealing black tank top and a sapphire vest, black skin tight shorts with a white belt and a pouch attached on the side, black calf-high boots, a gold scarf around her neck, black colored goggles on her head, a black wrist band on her upper bicep, and the kanji for luck was tattooed on her lower back.

"It's about time you woke up. I was about to leave ya here."

The wolf girl smiled, while Sayuri stared at her sheepishly and tried to scoot away unnoticed. The wolf girl noticed this and stood with a hand on her hip.

"What's the matter?" she questioned, in an almost offended tone.

The wolf girl noticed the panic stricken facial expression of Sayuri and turned to see what the source of it was. A female guard was spinning around a needle attached to a chain. She had dark, mossy colored hair that spiked at the ends that hardly touched her shoulders and tails that reached a little above the middle of her waist. She had cat-like, navy blue eyes, and wore white wrist supporters on each arm that went to the middle of her arm. She wore a white, skin tight, high collar, low cut dress with the same mossy green color as her hair outlining the collar and V cut, as well as the bottom. It lacked sleeves and only went as far as her upper thigh. She wore white socks that went up to the brown bands that covered her entire knee and brown ankle-length boots. Around her waist a navy blue sash could be found with two brown paw prints in the center. There was one paw print and another below and to the side of it, each print having three claw marks above them. This was the symbol for Cat Demon Village.

"You won't get away from me" she said, her voice low-pitched and stern.

The guard sends out her weapon and the chain bounds Sayuri, who then squirms around futilely.

"No…I'm too weak. I knew I shouldn't have done this, leaving was such a foolish decision. What was I thinking?" The young cat girl begins to think, her eyes now tightly shut.

The wolf girl's Aries marking on her forehead began to glow and she tugged on a pair of white gloves as they appeared in her hand. They had three, silver metal pieces on them they ejected three thick blades. She sliced the chains off and slashed at the guard all in one quick interval. Sayuri felt herself become freed and opened her eyes, growing bewildered and amaze stricken at the tremendous speed of the wolf girl.

"That girl…why did she help me?" Sayuri thinks to herself again.

The guard clutched the three deep gashes in her chest and glared at the wolf girl.

"How dare you interfere with our legal matters!"

She directs her attention to Sayuri; her navy blue eyes squinted and focused intently.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can, because next time, luck won't save you."

The sapphire-haired wolf girl glared at the guard spitefully before she vanished and then turned towards Sayuri once she disappeared.

"Let's try this again. My name is Mizuki Ryuchi."

Sayuri held one hand behind her back and looked at the ground timidly.

"M-My name is…Sayuri" she managed to stutter in her usual soft whisper, her cheeks tinged with a rosy hue.

Mizuki smiles warmly at Sayuri, who glances up and after a brief pause, and smiles herself.


	2. Enter Mizuki

**Enter Mizuki!**

Crows and other nocturnal animals could be heard in the background. Mizuki took Sayuri by the hand and led her to a small clearing in the forest.

"Well, since you've got the Cat Demon brigade on your tail, I guess it would be best if you stayed with me tonight " Mizuki stated, one hand subtly ruffling her sapphire hair with her eyes closed.

Sayuri nodded and the two seated themselves by the fire.

"So, why'd you leave your village anyways?" Mizuki asked.

Sayuri focused her eyes on the ground, blushing slightly as she had done previously.

"Well I…I guess I was tired of living the way I was. Something better was waiting for me outside of the village, or so my intuition said. But now I'm not so sure…" She mumbled the last part and paused before continuing.

"What about you?" She asked, her eyes poignantly lifting from the ground to glance at the sapphire haired girl in front of her.

Mizuki grinned and leaned forward, the palm of her right hand now resting on her leg.

"Because! When someone tells me _not _to do something, like crossing the Wolf Village border, it's a challenge that I can't pass up" she exclaimed.

"Really? That's…bold of you" Sayuri said.

Mizuki grew quiet and her expression became more solemn.

"Truthfully, I left to become stronger."

The wolf girl becomes engulfed in a flashback. A younger version of Mizuki, around seven years old, stands before two older looking boys.

"Can I play baseball with you?" Mizuki asks earnestly.

The two boys laugh at her, turning her joyful expression into a hurt one.

"I bet you couldn't even pick up the bat! Now scram, you're in our way" the silvernette stated bluntly.

Mizuki gets on the swing instead, her hair falling over her eyes forlornly. Tear droplets slide down her cheek and become absorbed into the ground below. Returning to the present, the firelight glints in Mizuki's eyes.

"Whenever I'd ask to join in on a game, I was turned down. I was tired of being underestimated, so I started to fight and lash out."

A continuation of the flashback peruses. It features a slightly older Mizuki practicing with her birthright weapon, the clawed gloves, to the point of exhaustion, the sun setting behind her. It then features her confronting the silver-haired boy from before and challenging him to a fight. Mizuki is knocked around relentlessly and tumbles to the ground.

"Humph. What a weakling" the silvernette states smugly.

The boy walks away and Mizuki sits on her knees, her head hung low. She balls up her fists, which leave finger indents in the dirt.

"I will become stronger…" she mutters.

Returning to the present-day Mizuki, she now closes her eyes.

"I've only been beaten once."

Sayuri's mouth opened slightly in admiration.

"Only o-once?"

Mizuki nodded softly, her eyes remaining closed

"Fighting has now become a permanent part of my lifestyle."

She stood, her back now facing Sayuri.

"If you aren't tough enough, you might as well turn yourself in now, because I guarantee that you won't last long" Mizuki stated coldly.

And with that, she headed over to a nearby tree and leaped onto one of its branches. Her back was leaning against the trunk, arms folded over her chest, one leg dangling over the branch, and her head hanging against her chest. Sayuri curled up in her spot by the fire.

"Am I tough enough?" she thought, just before drifting off to sleep.

Sayuri awoke to the sound of the birds chirping cheerfully and the warm sunshine on her face. She sat up with a low grunt and glanced at the tree branch, only to find Mizuki gone.

"Huh? …She must've left already. I…I guess I didn't expect her to stay anyways."

Sayuri stood up and squealed in surprise as Mizuki threw an arm around her shoulder, the fur on her tail now standing on end.

"Morning!" the wolf girl exclaimed. "Did I scare you?" she asked with a chuckle.

Sayuri smiled nervously, "Well…Maybe just a little. I thought you had left."

"Nope. Actually, I was thinking."

Mizuki put a hand on her hip and started laughing.

"Strange, I know. But anyways! Last night you said that you weren't so sure if there was something better waiting for you, right?"

Sayuri blinked and glanced instinctively at the ground, blushing slightly as she's usually prone to doing. "Y-Yeah. That's right."

"Well…why don't you tag along with me! You might find what you're looking for."

Sayuri had a look of disbelief, "You mean it?" Her expression shifted into brighter one, "Sure, why not."

Mizuki grabbed her hand and tugged her along, "Great! Let's go!"

Sayuri laughed softly.

"This girl. She's shown me such kindness in such a brief amount of time. Kindness…Something I rarely receive. Maybe leaving the village wasn't such a mistake after all…" The cat girl muses to herself.

Mizuki noticed an quickly approaching river but stops a little too late, as the duo goes tumbling into it and gets swept in the tide, Sayuri uttering an "Ah!" and Mizuki thrusting her hands in the air whilst laughing as they are carried down waterfalls varying in size.

"Then again…maybe it was a mistake. Either way, I'm eager to see where my path will lead."


	3. Lookout! Water Demon in the Deep

Sayuri is seen on her knees, covering her mouth as she coughs due to water ingested from the waterfall mishap. Mizuki pulls out the remaining seaweed from a strand of her sapphire hair and disposed of it in the water.

"Well that was refreshing. Right Sayuri?" the wolf girl questioned with a grin.

Sayuri's coughing concluded and she glanced at Mizuki. "Uhm…Right" she muttered, not wanting to disagree, and glanced timidly at the ground as before.

They had found themselves washed up on the shore of a different section of the forest, this one having a sparse amount of landscaping. Sayuri stood up in the ankle-deep water, the section around her left leg slowly fading into a diluted crimson color. Mizuki's ears tensed into a stiff, upright position as the scent of blood filled her nostrils.

"Sayuri, you're bleeding" she said, glancing at her crimson and raven-haired partner, not looking too worried at all.

"Huh? …Oh, I must've cut it on one of the rocks. I-It's nothing to worry about."

Mizuki shook her head and shoved Sayuri onto the grassy shore to swathe the wound using a remnant of cloth.

"No, I don't want it getting infected. It's better to take care of it now than having to deal with it later."

She paused for a moment, Sayuri blushing shyly as her ankle was attended to.

"There."

Mizuki had bent down to treat the wound and stood upon finishing. "It wasn't too deep. It should be fine."

Sayuri nodded faintly, "T-Thank you. Hm…?"

Mizuki turned her head to face the pond to the left of her. "Hm, what?" She too glanced at the pond. "What is it?" There was a concise pause. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just…thought I heard something. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me."

Then, as if on queue, ripples formed around the area Sayuri had been staring at and a water creature morphed out from the pond. It was only a few feet taller than Mizuki (who's 5'6") and had dark, muddy looking colored skin and a beak. It had the head resembling that of a squid's with dark mossy colored fins going from its forehead to the nape of its neck. These same fins also decorated its spine down to the very tip of its tail. Its eyes, that were black in color, had bags underneath them. It had arms and legs resembling that of a frog's, but slightly more advanced. Scales, only slightly darker than its skin, dotted every body part found on the creature.

Sayuri stared in shock, "W-What is that?"

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the displeasing creature. "This must be your first time seeing a water demon. It must've been roused from your blood."

Sayuri's bit her lower lip, "I'm…I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Mizuki's Aries mark began to glow and she tugged on her gloves, the blades ejecting almost instantly. "Nah, don't be. Just watch and learn."

She leaped into the air, only to be slapped out of the way by the tail of the kappa as it twirled around. Mizuki faltered back a few steps before catching her balance, a small amount of blood trickling from the scrape on her cheek.

"Ha! You'll need more force than that to be me."

She attacked it head on this time around, the water demon deflecting her blades with his armor like fingers and claws. Mizuki smirked and dived into the water. The water creature dismissed Mizuki and neared Sayuri at a slow pace, once he grew close enough he retracted his arm, which caused Sayuri to scoot back and stare in fear. Once he was about to unleash the devastating blow, she clenched her eyes shut and held her hands close against her chest, whimpering softly. When she hadn't felt anything, she opened one eye slowly, the other soon following. Mizuki had sliced his arm completely off, so it now seeped blood, yet didn't seem to notice at all.

"Miss me?" Mizuki asked sarcastically. She spin kicked him in the head, sending it back a few steps, but not with nearly enough force to send it flying backwards. She tore through its stomach and flipped onto its back, grasping its fin for support while she launched the final attack. She sunk the blades into its neck and severed its head off, the neck bone of the creature snapping under her fingers. The creature fell back into the now crimson colored water with a splash, as well as its head once Mizuki discarded it carelessly.

"That was fun. I needed some entertainment."

She tugged off the gloves and they disappeared as she walked towards Sayuri, offering her hand out towards the shaken young cat girl.

"Let's go. Water demons like that can regenerate their limbs as long as their heart is still beating."

Sayuri, still awe stricken from the whole ordeal, stared at the pond and then slowly transfixed her attention towards Mizuki's hand.

"Y-Yes…" she uttered, grasping Mizuki's hand until she retained a standing position.

The twosome made their way through the forest; Sayuri's pace fastening to get away from the pond as soon as possible, and they stared at something in the distance. "There it is. Rabbit Country." Mizuki said, her voice hinted with excitement.


	4. A Not So Good Welcome Into Rabbit Villag

**A Not-So-Good Welcome Into Rabbit Country**

Sayuri's crimson hair wafted in the breeze as they gazed in the distance. The object they had been so intently staring at came into view. It was a large wall, perhaps greater in height than even the Great Wall of China, the only difference being that this wall was made entirely out of logs.

"We're not…going to cross over…are we?" Sayuri asked, nervous from the answer she might hear.

"Truthfully?" Mizuki faced her partner, a serious look on her face, one that soon shifted into a more playful expression.

"Yeah."

Sayuri, due to a nervous habit she developed, began to tweak her ear. "I was afraid of that."

The sapphire haired female put a hand on her hip confidently, "Ah, there's nothing to worry about. I'm the leader remember! Nothing bad happens when I'm around."

She began to recall the waterfall incident and sweat dropped.

"Uh…"

Sayuri glanced at her confusedly before the wolf girl took off running, "Race ya Sayuri!"

She outstretched her hand towards the quickly disappearing Mizuki, muttering an "Oh" in the process. Her hand fell back down against her side as she tried to catch up, "I-I'm coming."

Sayuri skidded to a halt, causing Mizuki (who had been following a short distance behind) to stop as well.

Why'd you stop for?"

Sayuri seemed to be staring straight through the wall, "Guards."

The other female nodded, "You're right. I can sense a lot of them on the other side."

She glanced at the sign, held up with sturdy polls, which hung above the wall. Carved into the wood was 'Rabbit Country' and a caramel colored flag with a carrot in the middle wavered proudly beside it.

"Ready?" Sayuri gulped before nodding her head slightly. Mizuki tugged on the gloves as they appeared and began to scale up the wall, Sayuri following loyally beside her.

"Good, because I don't have a plan."

Sayuri stopped in her tracks and snapped her head towards Mizuki, "Y-You don't…?"

The wolf girl chuckled, "Nope! But it's too late to turn back now."

Once they reached the top, Sayuri wiped the beads of sweat off onto the sleeves of her cut off turtleneck.

"Might be a good idea to call out your weapon now."

Mizuki leaped from the wall and did a flip in mid-air, landing on the ground below in a crouched position, the blades on her right hand held a few inches away from her face defensively. Sayuri, being abandoned yet again, hurriedly called out her flute and landed gracefully on the ground. By then Mizuki had been fighting off a crowd of guards, yet, remained in control the entire time.

"I can handle them Sayuri. Just find a safe place to hide out, I'll meet up with you later."

Sayuri wearily fought off a few incoming attacks. "Are…you sure?"

Mizuki blocked a few more attacks, but she too, received damage. "Yeah! Now hurry, I don't want you getting in the danger zone of my ultimate attack."

Sayuri nodded obediently and hurried off, glancing back at her now out of sight partner in the distance.


End file.
